The present invention relates to an improved multi-layer printed circuit board capable of achieving a high degree of wiring density.
As modern chip carriers become more compact, it becomes ever more difficult to connect the carriers to underlying circuit boards without shorting between adjacent electrical contacts. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a new design for circuit boards which will allow even greater wiring density than possible in the past.